1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connection mechanism for connecting a stair stringer to a rim joist or other supporting structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a stair stringer or a pair of stair hangers for connecting two or more stair stringers to a rim joist to provide a concealed connection mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many builders and home owners alike often struggle to find an easy structural method to connect stair stringers to the rim joist. This is a particularly common connection in virtually all deck construction. One objective of this connection is to connect the stair stringers to the rim joist with a structurally rated product which has been tested and assigned a structural load rating. A second objective, particularly in deck construction where the connection between the stair stringers and the rim joist is visually observable, is to provide a concealed connection in which the connection is not visible after installation.
The industry has come up with a variety of solutions for this need. Most commonly, framers and other deck builders will drive nails or screws through the back side of the rim joist and connect the stringer using an end grain connection. One problem with this is that the connection is not structurally rated and tested. Secondly, in some cases, the positions of the deck joists will interfere with the connection of the stair stringers or the rearward side of the rim joist may be inaccessible. In many cases, the methods employed require the use of additional building material and are time consuming. While standard joist hangers with a sloped seat are generally available and might be used in this application, they have not been tested for such application, particularly where the bottom of the stringer is typically below the bottom of the rim joist, and it does not have concealed flanges. Thus, a major objective of the present invention is not met.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stair hanger and more specifically, a connection system for connecting stair stringers to the rim joist with a concealed connection.